A Strong Bond
by charmed-seconds
Summary: Wyatt/Chris Incest . Snippets in Chris's and Wyatt's life. Various genres. Most Fluff. #19 "Grounding" - He prayed to every deity in the world for his brother to never leave his side; because, he feared for the world if he did.
1. PostAttack

**Just a prompt request that I got, and I figured I posted it here too. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chris fell to his knees when he heard Wyatt's command through their connection. Whirling around, he flicked his wrist and didn't bother to watch the demon explode before moving onto the next one. He heard the screams of the other demons within the cave system that he and his brother were in. Narrowing his eyes, another demon was enveloped in flames while a small movement of his hand sent another flying into a stalagmite.

Chris let out a yelp when he felt heat burn his right shoulder. Glancing down, he saw the familiar black quiver of a Darklighter arrow. Cursing, he glanced up and, sure enough, standing a few yards outside of the threshold, a smirking Darklighter stood, his crossbow posed for another shot – this one aimed for the Twice-Blessed. Growling, Chris threw his arm to the right and tossed the Darklighter into the wall, the weapon falling to the sand with a soft thud. Chris gripped his hand into a fist and watched as the Darklighter gasped for breath, his hands curling around his neck as if to push the phantom hands away. Soon enough, the Darklighter's eyes fluttered shut before he simply went up in fire; his ashes falling to the ground.

Turning his attention back to the immediate battle, he frowned when Wyatt kill the remaining few. Instantly, Wyatt knelt in front of his brother, worried blue eyes peering into tired green ones. Wyatt smiled softly and smoothed back the sweaty bangs before looking at the arrow. Chris sighed and nodded. Wyatt held his hand out, palm up, and called the arrow. Chris felt the cool rush of his brother's magic envelop it before it was torn from his shoulder, it falling to the ground beside Wyatt as Chris's vision swam with pain.

He tipped forward, his forehead resting on Wyatt's shoulder. He felt a pair of lips peck his temple before the same cooling rush returned, his skin knitted back together and the poison leaving his system. Leaning back, Chris winced as he rubbed his now-unscathed skin. Wyatt rolled his eyes and stood; offering his hand. Chris chuckled but took it. Being yanked up, Chris stumbled, his hands resting on his brother's chest.

He felt Wyatt's arms lightly wrap around his hips, his cheek resting on top of the mop that Chris called hair. "You need to stop getting shot."

"Tell Darklighters to stop aiming for me then," Chris muttered back, "And the Underground, not exactly the best place for a cuddle."

Chris felt Wyatt chuckle before the cave disappeared in blue lights. They reappeared in their bedroom, Chris yelping when his back hit the soft cushion of the bed. Glaring, Chris scowled at his brother as Wyatt held himself above his little brother, his hands on either side of the brunette's face. "Hey, I could've pushed you into a dresser or something,"

Chris smirked, 'Then you would be sleeping on the couch, fucker."

"Tsk, tsk, such harsh language from such an angelic mouth."

"Buttering up isn't gonna work,"

"Worth a try," Wyatt remarked with a shrug, "How about this though?" Wyatt inquired before lowering his body and pressing his lips into Chris's.

Chris smirked into the kiss, his arms lifting up to wrap his arms around Wyatt's neck. Lips moved against each other languidly. Wyatt gently nudged his brother's lips with his tongue. Instinctually, Chris opened his mouth and allowed Wyatt to deepen the kiss. Moving his hands to his brother's cheek, Chris joined in with the fun, both men letting out a soft moans as things grew more passionate.

Chris leaned back, both his and Wyatt's chest heaving, "Now that…could be persuasive."

"I'll remember then when it's my turn to do the dishes,"

Chris snorted, "Not that persuasive."

"Worth a try," Wyatt said with a shrug as he fell over, lying next to his brother.

Chris chuckled as Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris, forcing both of them on their sides. Wyatt smiled as he ran a hand through Chris's hair, tucking a strand behind an ear. Wyatt's smile grew when Chris's nuzzled his face into his chest. He leaned down and pecked the top of Chris's head and allowed his eyes to ease shut.

'_Love you.'_

_ 'Love you too.'_


	2. First Kiss

**So, yeah...drabble series anyone? Lol. I'll keep posting them as I keep getting inspiration. You can send in requests either here...or on Tumblr...or on my Facebook page. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Prompt : First Kiss**

Chris sighed as he flopped over onto his stomach, the young teenager smothering his face into his pillow, a long, depressed sigh being muffled by it. Turning his head, Chris glared at the rays of sunlight that streamed through his window. They taunted him.

'_Depressed, little brother?'_

_ 'Fuck you, we wouldn't be grounded if you healed me in the Underworld.'_

_ 'First, no need for swearing, and two, we had demons on our tails! Even if I did heal you, they would've shimmered in and we would be right here…in our rooms….on a glorious day….I hate this.'_

Chris rolled his eyes but allowed them to slid shut. If he was forced to stay in his room all day, he was going to at least catch up on some sleep. A deep, relaxing sigh left his lips and he squirmed around to get comfortable only to grunt when a weight settled on his back. Opening his eyes, he glared at the blond man, "Get off Wyatt."

Wyatt chuckled and ground into his brother's back, "But Chrissie, you're so comfy!"

"Get off, before I chuck you into a wall," Chris bit back, "Your lard ass is breaking my back."

"Hey, I'm pure muscle."

"Right, Mom's cookies are pure muscle," Chris snorted, "and get off of me!"

"Nah, using my older brotherly right and causing your life to be Hell," Wyatt remarked, shrugging.

Chris rolled his eyes but sighed. He threw his face into his pillow again. "You know Mom's gonna be pissed if she finds you in here,"

Wyatt smiled, "Hey, this used be my room too, so technically, I'm in my room."

"I have a feeling Mom isn't gonna see that way,"

Wyatt grinned and leaned down, his face inches from the pillow, "Probably not."

Chris rolled his eyes and turned. "So why are you still here? Want us to be grounded another day?"

Wyatt stuck his tongue out and froze. Wyatt glanced up and saw Chris's eyes – slightly glazed – and his breath brushing against his lips. Without realizing it, Wyatt turned and lay on his side, completely off of his brother. Wyatt gulped and cupped his brother's cheek, blue staring into green. "Wy," Chris whispered before Wyatt's lips met his own.

Wyatt released the chaste kiss and watched as Chris opened his eyes. Disbelief, horror, fear, and joy swam in them and Wyatt felt his heart clench.

"Wy, we…"

"Shh," Wyatt whispered, his thumb rubbing against Chris's cheekbone, "Shh, calm down."

"Calm down," Chris hissed, "I just kissed my fucking brother!"

"And?"

"And what?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Was I good?"

Chris glared at his brother, "This isn't the time for jokes."

"I wasn't joking. It was a serious question."

Chris shook his head and sat up before getting up to pace. "This isn't good Wy. We can't! It's not right, hell, it's illegal!"

Wyatt frowned and stood. He enveloped his arms around his brother and pulled him close. "If you want to get technical, we're illegal too."

"It's not the same thing," Chris muttered, "We didn't have a choice to be born. We have a choice in this!"

Wyatt leaned back and rested his forehead on Chris's, "Well, we have a choice to make. We've been teetering on the line. Do we go over it, or do we stay safe?"

Chris gnawed on his lip, his eyes looking up at his older brother. He gently took Wyatt's face into his hand. He felt the hard stubble beneath his hands. His thumb ghosted the bottom of Wyatt's lip before Chris leaned up on his tip-toes and kissed Wyatt passionately. Leaning back, Chris shrugged, "Halliwells aren't exactly known for staying on the safe side."


	3. Heartbreak

**Prompt : Heartbreak -leads to reveal of feelings**

**From : Wesdrewlover... although it had backing from Meyli, lol. **

***** Also, these drabbles are disconnected. Meaning that they have no relation with each other unless other wise mentioned. *****

* * *

He threw open the manor door, his eyes narrowed as he marched up the stairs. He tugged at his necktie, desperate to get the rad fabric off of his body. He couldn't believe she was gone.

But there was no time for that.

He opened his bedroom door and tossed the tie across the room before falling onto his bed. The young teen stared blankly at the ceiling, his hands folded over his stomach.

_Everything happens for a reason_

Chris snorted. He couldn't see the reasoning in this. Suddenly, he felt his bed dip. Chris lifted his head and snorted, "I'm not really in the mood for visitors, Wy?"

Wyatt shrugged and laid down beside his brother, "Dad's at Aunt's Paige's finishing things up."

Chris hummed, "Guess I should probably clean the kitchen then."

"You've cleaned it 3 times already!"

Chris merely shrugged as he stood, "There's the living room or conservatory,"

"Damn it Chris, sit down."

Chris glared at his brother, the blond a full head taller than him, "Just leave me alone."

"So you can continue to clean the whole house?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Chris snapped, "In three days, you'll be back at UCLA."

"Because I don't want to go back worrying about you," Wyatt sighed.

"I'm fine; I'm pretty sure its Dad you have to worry about."

"He has grieved," Wyatt pressed, "Sure, he'll probably break down a few more times, but you, I haven't seen you shed one tear,"

"Perhaps I don't need to cry to grieve," Chris muttered, "Now, go."

"Not until I know you're okay," Wyatt stated, taking a step forward, "You did the same with Grandpa's death, you closed yourself off until we came back home to find the house nearly frozen!"

"That was when I was thirteen, I'm twenty now. I think I have a bit more control now."

"Damn it Chris, I wouldn't care if the manor went up in flames as long as I knew you were okay?" Wyatt growled, "Damn it Chris, we lost our mother, we allowed to weep."

"Don't you think I know that!" Chris snapped back, "Damn Wy, I know. But there are things to be done and –"

"They can be done at a later time," Wyatt stated, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders, "You need to mourn as well, don't carry everyone's burdens on your shoulders. Hell Chris, she died in your arms."

"Don't you think I know that," Chris snorted, "I was there."

"Okay, drop the sarcasm," Wyatt muttered.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Leave me alone."

Wyatt wrapped his arms around his brother, bringing him in close, "Shh, let it out,"

"Wyatt-"

"Shh," Wyatt shushed, rocking left-to-right, "I know it's there."

"Let go of me." Chris struggled to get out of Wyatt's grasp, "Let. Go!"

"Shh."

"Stop shushing me, and let me the fuck go."

Wyatt rested his forehead onto top of his brother's head, "Why can't you just let your pain go? Why can't you grieve?"

"I don't know!" Chris shouted, breaking his brother's hold and walking away, looking out the window, "I don't know, and I don't want to know. I just…want to continue life."

"By cleaning all the time?" Wyatt asked softly, "What are you going to do when you have to return to P3?"

"I don't know."

"Or to school?"

"I don't know."

"Or when you're daydreaming and your thoughts turn to her?"

"I don't know alright!" Chris shouted, the young man falling to his knees, "I don't know."

Wyatt fell to his own in front of his brother and cupped his brother's cheeks, "You'll be sad, that's what's gonna happen. Hell, you might cry. But, if you don't start to grieve, you won't be able to look back without some happiness."

Chris closed his eyes, "Just…shut up."

"No, these are words you need to hear," Wyatt sighed, "You're worrying everyone. And, Dad's sorry that you practically had to plan Mom's funeral, and get everything in order, and I'm sorry that I wasn't…what?"

"Just stop," Chris's eyes were squeezed shut, "I don't need apologies."

"Then what do you need?" Wyatt asked.

Chris hesitantly wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck and burrowed his face into the blond's shoulder, "Mom."

Wyatt frowned and embraced his brother tightly, "I know." He whispered as he felt the first drops soak into his undershirt.

He rocked his brother back and forth, shushing and saying probably meaningless words as his brother finally mourned for their mother. Minutes – or hours – later, Chris leaned back, his eyes red-rimmed and his cheeks scarred with salt. Wyatt chuckled and used his thumbs to wipe away the few tears, "Might be twenty, but I still have to treat you as if you're six."

Chris stuck his tongue out; but, when Wyatt went to pull his hands away from his cheeks, Chris grabbed his brother's wrists. Gulping, Chris glanced up at his brother, curious blue eyes peering back at him. Hesitantly, Chris leaned forward and pecked his brother's lips. He flinched back as if expecting to be hit, "I-I'm sor-"

Chris's eyes widened when he felt Wyatt's lips upon his, pressing them together desperately. Chris let his eyes slide shut as his arms were once again wrapped around Wyatt's neck. Slowly, Wyatt released his brother's lips and watched as sage green eyes fluttered open. Smiling, Wyatt brushed his knuckles against Chris's cheek, "Been wanting to do that since you were eighteen."

"Better late than never, I guess." Chris joked.

Wyatt smiled, "Yeah…I guess."


	4. Under the Weather

**Sick!Chris...Yay!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews thus far 3**

* * *

Wyatt glanced around, a frown on his face as he eased his locker close. Tossing his backpack over his shoulder, he looked around the barren hallway. Where was he? Shaking his head, Wyatt started to head to the cafeteria, his steps deliberately slow. Once he reached the large room, Wyatt stood in the threshold and attempted to find his little brother in the mass of students. Getting nothing, Wyatt sighed and headed to the usual table, his friend Mark looking at him in confusion.

"What's with that look?" Wyatt snorted as he slid into the plastic seat.

"Just surprised you're here dude," Mark remarked, "Thought you would be home."

"Why?"

Mark blinked, his brown eyes widening with surprise, "You don't know?"

"Uh…obviously since I asked."

"Chris passed out. He was taken home."

Wyatt froze. Blinking a few times, Wyatt suddenly bolt up and stuffed his bagged lunch back into his backpack, "I have to go."

Mark waved him away, "Tell Aunt Piper I'll be there after school to check on the midget."

Wyatt rolled his eyes at Mark's 'nickname' for his little brother before rushing out. He slipped into the men's bathroom; once he made sure it was empty, he vanished in a cloud of blue lights.

(*)

Wyatt called out for his mother as he reappeared in the foyer. Piper's head poked out from the kitchen and shushed him, her eyes narrowed as she beckoned him to come closer. Wyatt frowned but did as he as he was told. "What are you doing home?" Piper hissed as she walked around the kitchen, a tea pot already being heated up on the stove.

"Heard what happened to Chris," answered Wyatt, "Where is he?"

"Up in his room." Piper sighed as she turned to pour the steaming water into a tea cup, "Can you take this to him…I'll call the school and let them know you won't be returning."

Wyatt smiled, "Thanks Mom."

Piper shooed him, the blond chuckling as he took the tea cup and the bottle of honey. He eased Chris's bedroom door open and frowned. Curled up in his bed, the brunette was clutching his comforter closer to him in a futile attempt to stay warm, his lithe body quivering with chills. Glancing at the door, Wyatt slowly shut the door with telekinesis.

He shuffled closer and gently put the cup and honey on the nightstand beside the bed before sitting beside Chris. Gently, he ran his hands through the sweat-matted mop of brown, wincing when he felt the heat emancipating from the flesh skin beneath it. Bending, Wyatt pecked Chris's temple and softly whispered his lover's name.

Groaning, Chris turned over, his face nuzzling Wyatt's hip. Chuckling, Wyatt gently shook Chris, the man muttering under his breath about annoying mothers before slowly opening his eyes. "Wy…"

"Hey," Wyatt softly greeted, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick."

"I didn't feel that bad this morning," Chris replied as he sat up, "Whoa," he clutched his head

Wyatt frowned, "Easy. Here, Mom wanted me to give you this, and I know you want to smother it with this," he said, handing his brother the bottle of honey.

Chris smiled softly, "Thanks."

Wyatt nodded and sat beside his brother. He guided the over-heated body closer to him, Chris's head instinctually leaning down to rest on Wyatt's shoulder. He pecked the top of the head, swaying softy as Chris took a sip from his tea. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Nah, who needs Chemistry?"

"Uh, you mister future doctor."

Wyatt snorted and leaned his head, "Nope. Thought I would take a few days off, but I need an excuse. Luckily, you got sick and now you can get me sick."

Chris lightly smacked Wyatt's chest, "Ass."

Wyatt snickered and cradled Chris close, "Mark's gonna pop over soon."

"Why?"

"Chris…you passed out at school. He wants to make sure you're okay."

"I'm breathing aren't I?" Chris mumbled, "Not sure why every-" Chris turned and coughed into his elbow, "Why everyone is making a big deal about this."

"What part of passing out do you conveniently not hear?"

Chris sighed and kneaded his forehead, "The doctor said-"

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, doctor, you know those people in lab coats with fancy degrees," Chris retorted, "he said that I just have a cold and something about stress. Pop a few pills, let the virus run its course and I'll be good. Nothing to worry about."

Wyatt shook his head, "There's always something to worry about with you."

"Am I supposed to find that insulting, because I did."

Chuckling, Wyatt gently pecked Chris's forehead, "Just reminding myself why I'll be plucking gray hairs out at thirty."

"Psh, if it makes you feel better, the way I'm going, I might be dead by that point."

Wyatt frowned, "Don't joke about that."

Chris waved his hand, dismissing the statement. He sighed as he placed the empty cup on his nightstand, a yawn escaping his lips. "Mom always did love chamomile tea."

"Lay down," Wyatt instructed as he shifted.

Chris placed his head in Wyatt's lap, his eyes starting to ease shut as the gentle comfort of Wyatt's fingers running through his hair calmed him. He heard a soft whisper and felt the brush of a kiss before the sick teen finally succumbed to sleep.


	5. Martyr

**Prompt : Self-sacrificing! Chris**

**From : An Anon on Tumblr**

*****Might add a second part to this, not sure yet :3*****

**Thanks for all the reviews thus far **

* * *

Wyatt gripped the bars tightly, his teeth bared and his knuckles turning a milky white. "No!" he screamed as he slammed his palm against the metal cage that held his family, "No," he repeated softly as he slid to his knees; his forehead resting where his hands gripped moments earlier.

Piper sniffled and placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "He'll be back."

"How do you know?" Wyatt retorted, "They could kill him! Goddamn it!"

Leo frowned, "We'll just have to…wait and see."

"I'm sorry," Helen – Paige's youngest daughter – cried, "If-If,"

Wyatt shook his head, "Chris knew what he was doing. He'll be fine." He stated, his eyes leaving the young girl and back to the hallway where Chris was dragged through seconds earlier, "He'll be fine."

Minutes, perhaps hours, ticked by and Wyatt lost track of the amount of times he has walked the perimeter of his family's little cell. He could feel his parents' gaze on him, worried that he weak hold on his magic would unleash; but, being in this cell it would only cause harm to the inhabitants. His aunts and uncles were busy comforting their kids, none of the Valentino or Mitchell children breaking the teenage barrier.

The loud creak broke Wyatt's continuous thoughts and he honed in on the hallway. The same demonic duo appeared, their load dragging between them. The door opened and they tossed into the body with a chuckle before walking away, the door slamming shut behind them. Wyatt didn't even think.

He knelt beside his brother and carefully turned him over. A broken sob left his lips when he saw the vast amount of blood that covered the skin. "No," he whispered, his hand settled over Chris's heart, "Come on, open your eyes," he pleaded once he felt a weak pulse, "Dad," he whimpered.

"Shh, he'll be fine," Leo whispered to his eldest son as he ripped Chris's shirt, exposing more bruises and blood, "Rip this into strips." He instructed, "Your mom and aunts are trying to figure out how to get out of here,"

Wyatt nodded as he continued with his task, numerous blood-stained gray strips littered around his knees. "Uh, here." He said meekly.

Leo nodded and took a few of them to start bandaging the small wounds and applied one to Chris's right leg as a tunicate. "He probably has a broken leg and arm too," Leo murmured, "and a few ribs if the bruising is indicating anything."

Wyatt gulped, "How long does he have?"

"With the tunicate, a few hours." Leo sighed, his fingers kneading his eyes, "Goddamn it Chris, never can keep things simple."

"Couldn't…let them…"

Wyatt's and Leo's head snapped to Chris, thin slivers of green peeking through swollen eye lids. "Shh, don't speak," Wyatt whispered, his forehead leaning down to rest on Chris.

"Wy,"

"I'm here baby, just..shh, focus on breathing." Wyatt whispered, his thumb wiping against Chris's right cheekbone.

Chris grumbled but his eyes slid shut again, the man's breathing being forced to slow down. "Anyone…hurt?"

"Everyone is fine," Leo quickly answered, "Watch over him. I'm going to help the sisters."

Wyatt nodded and focused on his brother. He gently took Chris's hand and pecked the knuckles, "God, you need to pull through."

"Get…out…of the…cage…I'll…be fine," wheezed Chris.

"We're trying," Wyatt reassured, "Five minutes top. I mean, Mom can't deal with her precious Peanut being hurt."

Chris forced a smile, "Sorry…"

Wyatt shook his head, "It's typical you. Just, shh now."

Chris gulped, "I…love you."

Wyatt leaned and gently pecked Chris's lips, "I love you too baby, just don't…leave quite yet."

Chris's lips twitched but the face quickly relaxed. Wyatt sniffled, "Chris…Chris…" leaning over, Wyatt put his ear close to Chris's nose and mouth.

"…DAD!"


	6. A Long Day at Work

**Prompt : Halliwell Brother love – Slash or not Slash**

**Got it from a member on Tumblr :3**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Chris gritted his teeth as he picked up the case of juice, the jugs bouncing together as he lugged it to the back aisle. Placing it down on the white titled floor, Chris pulled his box cutter out and quickly cut open the top of the cardboard. Eight plastic jugs filled with cranberry juice were revealed and glancing up, Chris found the empty spot on the shelf. He swiftly placed them onto the black metal and carried the empty box back to his garbage cart; it already overflowing with the brown stuff.

"Chris?" a loud, high-pitched woman's voice echoed over the walky-talkie he has attached to his ear.

Pressing the button, Chris held the microphone closer to his mouth, "I'm not gonna like this am I?"

"Can you please, pretty please, come up and help check. We're swamped,"

Chris sighed and glanced at the half-filled pallet that was on the floor before he looked at his cell phone, the time taunting him. "Yeah, I can come help." He sighed, kneading his eyes. There went his last break.

It was well past midnight when Chris pulled into the manor drive way, the nineteen-year-old thoroughly exhausted as he turned the ignition off. He trudged into the house and promptly dropped his backpack and slipped off his tennis shoes. Shuffling forward, he yawned as he gripped the stairwell railing.

"You're home,"

Chris turned and smiled at his older brother, "Yeah. What are you doing up?" he whispered, another yawn breaking through his lips.

Wyatt smirked, his arm snaking around his waist, "Waiting for you. You're an hour late."

"Pallet had to be done," Chris whispered; his head falling down to rest on Wyatt's shoulder.

Wyatt frowned and pecked his lover's temple, "You go start a shower, I'll warm up some dinner for you."

"I just want to go to bed,"

"You need to eat babe," Wyatt whispered, "Come eat, and you can take a shower in the morning, okay?"

Chris nodded and followed Wyatt into the kitchen, a plate full of roast beef and mashed potatoes waiting for him. Wyatt popped it into the microwave as Chris plopped into a seat, his head falling onto his folded arms. He couldn't help but moan as he felt large hands kneaded his shoulders, "Wy, you don't have to do this."

"I want to," Wyatt whispered, "Just relax. It's been a tiring week for you. What's your schedule for tomorrow?"

"School, nine to four, then I'm off from work, finally." Chris sighed, sitting up when he heard the microwave beep, "What about you? Is your Psych class tomorrow, or is that a Thursday class?"

"Yeah, its tomorrow," Wyatt answered, placing the food in front of Chris, "So, I can drive you to school if you want."

"That's will be great." Chris sighed as he began eating, "What time are you done?"

"Two," Wyatt replied, "But I can wait-"

"Nah, I can walk home," Chris said, waving his hand, "No need for you to wait."

Wyatt grinned, "Maybe I wanted to treat my precious baby brother,"

"Maybe you want to sleep on the couch for calling me your precious baby brother." Chris retorted, smirking.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "My hot incestuous lover?"

"Yeah, not any better." Chris shook his head before plopping the last bit of beef in his mouth.

Wyatt chuckled and pecked Chris's cheek, "Just treat you?"

"That will do," Chris remarked, "But, I rather just sleep, forever and ever…and ever."

Wyatt snickered and followed Chris up the stairs, Wyatt urging him to go faster. Walking into their bedroom, Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris's lithe waist, a few pecks being placed on Chris's neck. Wyatt pulled the navy blue shirt over Chris's head, the pecks lowering to Chris's shoulder and collarbone. Next were the khaki pants, which were quickly replaced with comfortable, black sweatpants.

Chris promptly fell onto the bed, a deep sigh left his lips. He smiled when he felt Wyatt curled up beside him, his arms instantly wrapping around him. Chris turned and rested his head on Wyatt's chest, "Thanks."

Wyatt smiled and gently pecked Chris's lips, "It's no problem babe. Just sleep."

Chris let his eyes slide shut, the soft vibration of Wyatt's humming a familiar lullaby making the trip to slumber all the more peaceful.


	7. A Small Tiff

**Request : Fight between the brothers and then a first kiss.**

*****A first time was also requested; but, it just seemed too much, so I decided to cut it short. Sorry :/*****

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you stupid or just insane?"

Chris sneered and crossed his arms, "You're welcome by the way,"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, the blue irises flashing in anger, "You aren't going to get gratitude from me."

"Last time I save your life then," snorted Chris.

"Good!" Wyatt exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, "Be the last time I have a damn heartattack too!"

"It was a darklighter arrow, nothing to get so heated up about." Chris mumbled as he started up the stairs.

"If it wasn't a big deal, then why jump in front of it?" Wyatt asked, incredulously.

"Maybe for the minute detail that I can't heal," Chris said slowly before rolling his eyes.

"That doesn't warrant you jumping-" Wyatt blew out a deep breath and ran a hand over his blond buzzed hair, "Just…promise me you won't do that again?"

"Nope."

"Damn it Chris!" Wyatt shouted exasperated as he followed Chris into his bedroom, "Are you just masochistic? Do I need to send you to a damn therapist? No one willingly jumps in front of something that could kill them!"

"I do," Chris retorted with a small shrug, "Look, I got shot with an arrow, nothing new. You pulled it out and healed me. I'm fine. We're done. Let's continue with this fucked up reality we call our lives, may we?"

Wyatt resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall, "Chris…you are the fucked up reality."

"Why, thank you," Chris said with a smirk as he plopped down into his desk chair, "Anything else you wanna yell at me for since we're this stupid fight?"

"Is the only reason you jump in front of those arrows…fireballs…of anything because I can heal and you can't?" Wyatt inquired softly, his brows furrowed slightly.

"Yes, and I also have this strange notion that I want to save your ass because you're too stupid to move."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, "Maybe you should let it hit me. Make me learn my lesson."

"Yeah, and get reprimanded because I let mommy's and daddy's precious boy got injured, yeah, I'll pass."

Sighing, Wyatt knelt in front of his younger brother, the teenager raising an eyebrow at the blond when Wyatt put his hands on the bony knobs that Chris called knees. "Just because I used to have a fancy title doesn't mean Mom and Dad love me more than you."

"No, it just means every damn magical being is looking at their future King as if he's some deity that has come from the Heavens to lead them to a Golden Age," Chris snorted, "Oh, and FYI, that King is you incase that stereotype with blonds is true."

Wyatt frowned, "Well, it's not like I would push you aside if that happened." He mumbled, "I mean, you're my brother. Not my bodyguard. I would want you beside me. Rule with me."

Chris smirked, "As what? Your Queen?"

Wyatt licked his lips, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "Yes. Queen Christopher. Has quite a ring to it doesn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be marrying a woman name Gwendolyn if I'm not mistaken. Not your younger brother." Chris said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not like the original King Arthur," Wyatt remarked, "Perhaps my Queen of the past is now a smartass, brunette man with beautiful green eyes with a stubborn streak that could last centuries."

"Wya-"

Chris's eyes widened when he felt Wyatt's lips on his. They were slightly chapped and were doing nothing too exciting; but, Chris couldn't help but let his eyes slide shut while his arms wrapped around his brother's neck. He felt Wyatt's hands – toughened slightly by football and baseball – trail up from his waist to his shoulders before the settled on his cheeks as the kiss deepened. Wyatt stood up, forcing Chris to do the same, and gently edged Chris back until the kiss was abruptly ended by Chris falling onto his bed.

"Wy, we…we can't," Chris softly said.

"Why not?" Wyatt asked, his tone a mere whisper.

"We're brothers," Chris replied, "I'm pretty sure that falls under sick and wrong in many different ways."

Wyatt sighed but settled above Chris, his hands on either side of the brunette's head and his knees pressed into the bed beside Chris's hips, "What's so immoral about this? Sure, we're brother's but its not like either of us can get pregnant nor does it truly matter? We already hide a majority of our true selves from the outside world, what's one more?"

"This is different from being able to make things move or….or leave in a fucking cloud of light Wyatt!" Chris exclaimed, "This is something that's illegal, not just in the magical sense; but, also in the mortal "If-you're-caught-you're-going-to-jail" kind of way!"

"Then we just don't get caught." Wyatt quickly stated.

Chris sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "It's not as simple as that Wy, and you know it."

"No, but it's not as complicated as you're making it."

"Oh, I'm sure this little soap opera drama we have brewing is plenty complicated."

Wyatt frowned and gently cupped Chris's cheek, "We sacrifice our lives daily, thankless by those we save. Why can't we have this one thing? Why can't we be selfish for this one thing?"

"Because we're not meant to be selfish." Chris whispered back.

Wyatt sighed softly and leaned in closer, "Too bad." He whispered before placing his lips back on Chris's.


	8. Math Lesson Chats

**I was bored in math class...so I made Chris suffer as well.**_  
_

_'Good God, help me before I scar my classmates,"_

Wyatt snickered as he flipped the page in his astronomy book, '_Dramatic much?' _he replied telepathically.

"_I think my brain is oozing out of my ears,"_

The blond rolled his eyes as she shifted on his bed, "_I'm sure you're fine Chris."_

_"You're not in math," _came the quick mental retort.

_"Its your last semester of it, don't whine."_

_"I'm gonna be a writer," _Chris stated, "_Why do I need to re-learn slopes and graphs."_

Wyatt sighed, his mind no longer on his homework, "_If I knew you were going to whine so much, I would've put more thought in us going to college together."_

_"Like mom would've let us go alone," _snorted Chris, "_Is it sad that I'm kind of hoping for a demon attack?"_

_"It can't be that bad."_

_"A meeting with the Elders is better."_

_"Even if they're gushing over our old souls?'_

_"Even then. I'm going clinically insane,"_

_"Kind of hard to do when you're already crazy."_

_"Fuck you."_

_"Nope. We don't work that way bro and you know it."_

_"oh thank God, freedom."_

Wyatt laughed and leaned back against his headboard, "_See you in a few, love."_


	9. Between Life and Death

**Got this via request via Facebook. Enjoy :3**

* * *

He couldn't remember a time when he could count his little brother's ribs, nor could he remember a time when his healing ever failed him. His brother lay bleeding in front of him, wheezing breaths and a weakening pulse the only things keeping him from slipping into the afterlife. He hovered his hands over his brother's prone body, begging for the healing glow to come. It didn't.

Tears were streaming down his face. Was it only a few months back that the two of them were living in bliss? Late nights entwined together as the whispered and caressed. Hinted expressions in the midst of kin. But it was wrong, so wrong. They were brothers. Lustful thoughts should be kept away from family, but yet, for a year and half he was with his little brother romantically.

And even three months after he broke it off, the desire was firmly alive. No matter the distance or other lovers, longing for his brother stayed rooted within him. No other felt like the other did. Everyone paled in comparison.

Now, his brother refused to eat. He would munch on a few things at dinner before throwing out an excuse and scampering up the stairs. This was the first time he saw him without a shirt since he broke up with him, and it was heartbreaking. His brother was always thin, his muscles didn't bulk up like his own did. But, his little brother never looked emaciated like he did now. Skin was pulled taut over bone. The skin was hues lighter than they used to be and dry. Hair wasn't as glossy and beautiful as it was. It took everything in his power not to sob over his little brother's chest and apologize profusely.  
His Aunt Phoebe brushed aside some of the hair that has fallen in front of her youngest nephew's face, and promptly gasped. Her hand slid down to the shuttering chest, each breath labored. She merely whispered a single word and Wyatt's own heart crumbled. He knew he was the one that broke his little brother's heart. But he couldn't contain the self-loathing. He was encouraging his brother to do something that most would label immoral and disgusting. He was giving his brother right to do something that was illegal.

His Aunt told him that he had to heal the first injury before the life-threatening one could have any hope of going away. He looked up and looked at all of the members of his family. His mother and father looked sorrowfully at their youngest. Cousins were wailing at the aspect of death. Aunts were trying to find ways to get their nephew to live. Uncles were comforting others while they tried to keep their pain at bay.

He looked back at his brother and knew that the last breaths were exiting his body. Leaning down, he placed his lips upon the blue tinted one of his brother's. His hand curled around the bloody wound as he poured his emotion into his actions. Leaning back, he whispered apologizes and proclaimed feelings, praying that the healing glow would come. With a trio of words and one more passionate kiss, the glow came and the skin began to knit together.

Breathing came easier and he found pressure coming back from the prone body beneath his lips. His hand left the healed side and cupped his brother's cheek. When breath was needed, he released his brother from the kiss and looked around. The family wore faces of shock, but no one wore one of disgust or of abolishment. They looked content as if destiny has played its part and that two souls that were torn were once again whole.


	10. Martyr Pt 2

**The finale of Martyr. Enjoy :3**

* * *

His heart stopped. He looked so peaceful in Wyatt's arms, even covered in blood. The storm of action that happened seconds after his call barely registered within Wyatt's mind. He doesn't remember his father pulling Chris from his arms, nor the frantic CPR to get his lover to breathe again. But, he heard the raspy breath. The single raspy breath that told him that Chris was brought back from Death's door made him lunge back to his lover's side, coaxing him farther away from the dark threshold.  
"Dad,"  
Leo looked up at his eldest son, his blue eyes wide and scared, "We need to get out of here now, so you can heal him."  
Wyatt nodded, "I coul-"  
"The barrier would mess it up," Leo quickly answered, "Probably hurt him more."  
Wyatt felt his hope crumble. Chris was seconds away from death and all he could do was hold him and feel the faint heartbeat grow weaker. All he could is watch as more blood stain his arms and the floor beneath him. He could only sit and hope.  
But what if hope wasn't enough?  
Wyatt felt his own heart begin to race. He could feel his power leaving his grasp. Looking up, he focused on the metal bars that enclosed them and let loose.

* * *

He shot up, his breathing rapid and a cold sweat blanketed his skin. Where was he?  
Pushing the blankets aside, Wyatt jumped from his bed and ran down the stairs. Where was he?  
Voices were coming from the kitchen. Launching into the small room, Wyatt felt his heart clinch. He was standing there, a glass of water in his hand and a blanket wrapped around his small body. Stumbling, Wyatt made his way to his lover and pulled him into a tight embrace. To feel the arms wrapped around him was a comfort within itself. To know that a heartbeat beat underneath his chest and to feel the soft, warm breath upon his neck was a sense of joy that Wyatt couldn't amount to anything.  
"You're alive,"  
Chris chuckled weakly, "Aunt Paige healed me while you slept off your little explosion,"  
Wyatt sniffled, his face buried in Chris's soft, brown hair, "Never again, please."  
Chris lightly kissed Wyatt's neck, a soft promise spoken without words.


	11. Apprehension

The sheer idea that he looked at Chris that way sent waves of turmoil into his stomach. They were kin and feelings of lust weren't suppose to flair up.

But he changed so much.

He was only gone for a month - four little weeks - for a football camp up at UCLA, and he comes back to a little brother that apparently had puberty's good graces placed upon him. The bit of baby fat that refused to leave finally melted away leaving a lithe man. The boy that used to stand to the top of his stomach, shot up to stand just below his chin. Muscles appeared underneath tighter clothes. "Conducting building arm muscles," Chris would say with a small smile, "add soccer warm-ups, of course I'm going to lose weight. Now, stop acting as if I casted a spell on myself and get the hell out of my room."

And every time he laid in bed, he cursed himself to Hell as he climaxed with his brother's name on his lips.

Simple things like dinners and evening movies became tense and awkward. He tried to act like he always did, but, it was impossible when Chris haunted his dreams with wanton moans.

He no longer looked at his brother as kin; but, to look at him more than that wasn't just immoral.

It was illegal.

And all it took was a few beers and a night alone for it to be thrown out the window.

He awoke the next day with a slight hangover and a naked Chris in his arms.

And if he avoided Chris for three days, well, there wasn't any evidence of such behavior.

And if Chris was the one that confronted him and made him see straight, well...

Chris was in his arms every night, so, he was okay with that.


	12. Starvation

The pains stopped a while ago; whether that be days or weeks, he didn't know. Looking around, the stone walls and the thick metal bars continued to taunt him; although, the was sure that he wouldn't even have the energy to walk to the other side of the jail. A loud crash made him glance upward. Screams and yells echoed around him but he couldn't find the motavation to react to it. Soon, a flurry of steps made him turn his head. His family - aunts, a few older cousins, and his older brother - stood at the bottom of the stairs, shocked.

And all Chris could do is say, "Hey..." before he passed out.


	13. Relaxing

"My leg fell asleep twenty minutes ago,"

"Well, statistics killed my brain thirty minutes ago,"

Chris rolled his eyes at his lover's response, lightly cuffing the blond head that was lounging on his left thigh. "Drama king."

Wyatt merely smiled before returning to his textbook. Chris sighed, his attention drifted back to his novel. A loud groan a few seconds later however broke his concentration. "That exciting?"

Dark blue eyes look back at him, boredom swimming through them. "I'm elated." Droned Wyatt.

Chris chuckled and leaned down, his lips pressing gently onto Wyatt's forehead. "There, better?"

Wyatt smiled. He reached up and gently cupped Chris's cheeks, "I think this is where you're suppose to kiss me," he whispered before melding their lips together.


	14. Death

This was it.

Their parents were gone.

Their mother perished to a demon attack, and their father died in grief.

The once tight-knit family had been driven apart. Cousins didn't talk outside of holidays, and aunts and uncles were mere mentions in memories. Both brothers remember days of laughter; but now the manor held silence. It pained both of them; but by having distance between the Halliwell kin; the two brothers could thrive.

They trained their magical powers. They learned all that they could; and they welcomed their destiny with open arms. To govern the magical world, both as the Halliwell Brothers, and lovers.


	15. Nightmare

They started off as mere flashes during the night. For a few seconds, the world around him turned cold and unforgiving. His older brother wasn't warm, comforting, loving man; but instead there was a man that viewed him as nothing more as vermin. As he felt electricity go through his body, he longed for the other Wyatt.

And then he would wake up.

It would always take him a few minutes for him to realize that he wasn't locked away in a dungeon nor was he being tortured. And when he saw Wyatt the next morning, fear would make him freeze. A small part of him worried that in a few short months, or years, the man he loved would be gone; replaced by the tyrant that plagued his nights.

By time he was 20, away at college and three years into an illegal relationship with his older brother, the flashes became night long dreams that would make him jolt awake out of breath and paranoid. He would tell Wyatt that it was just a dream that he had no recollection of. He knew Wyatt didn't believe him; but, the blond didn't question him either.

Until one day, on the way to Biology 342, the world around him plunged into darkness. He awoke in a hospital bed with his family surrounding him. Seizures and a three day coma put everyone on edge; but the world duality was more concerning for him. At times, the dark world would overlap with reality, and it scared him.

After his release, he consulted books and scrolls in an attempt to fully understand what was going on; but no answer ever came. Frustration and fear built up inside of him. He was alone; no one knew of his visions and the idea of disclosing it petrified him.

This was a world that he created. A world that was nothing but chaos and darkness. A world where his mother was dead, his father was a deadbeat, and his brother is an overlord. He couldn't fathom why he developed this horrific world.

During dinner one night in the midst of his whole family, the world once again dissolved. Reality was taken from him and replaced by a cold jail cell. Thick, icy chains kept him bound to a brick wall. A deep, malicious chuckle made him tense and a familiar blond man came into view.

Then, he knew nothing more than pain. It erupted from all sides and it was never ending. And just as consciousness began to slip away, reality snapped back into focus. His mother's face, twisted with concern, was in front of him. His father clutched one of his hands while Wyatt held the other.

He couldn't help it.

Tears started to stream down his face. The words came unrestrained from his lips. The horrific world he created within his dream, and how now, they were no longer reliant on his sleeping. Daily, the other world filtered in; leaving him shaking and confused.

Only when he noticed his mother's fear stricken face and his father's muttered denies did the inkling that he wasn't crazy filter into his mind. Through her sobs, Piper explained.

But in the end, he didn't have an answer to the question that he wanted to be answered the most : why was this happening to him? Turning, he buried his face into Wyatt's chest, weeping and praying for the nightmares to just stop. He twisted to look at his mother.

Only to scream when he saw her covered in blood.


	16. Wedding Ceremony

Piper never envisioned her children's wedding quite like this. The whole family – even a few departed ones – was crammed into the Magic School's library. Chuckles came from the crowd as Wyatt shuffled anxiously at the altar. Penny, called from the other side the day before, lightly smack her grandson's arm.

"Start! Let's start!" Florence, Phoebe's youngest daughter, yelled, clapping her hands together as she giggled.

Phoebe hushed her four year old, a smile on her face. Penny laughed, "Yes, lets shall. Paige, get the other groom."

"You mean the one that pacing outside those doors?" Paige inquired, smirking and pointing at the grand doors.

"I don't get why you two are so nervous," Penny sighed, "You two are already family."

"This is a bit different, Grams." Wyatt mumbled.

"Pan, detail. Henry, music if you will." Penny waved her arm and the doors creaked open "Let's get you two married, yes?"

Wyatt grinned as he watched Chris makes his way towards him, "Yeah."


	17. Winter

"Have I mentioned how much I hate snow?"

Wyatt chuckled, "Three or four times everyday since the first flake?"

Chris rolled his eyes and kicked a mound of it; the two walking hand-and-hand across their college campus. "Yeah, well, the white shit really sucks."

"You were the one that wanted to go to Wisconsin," mocked Wyatt, "UCLA was too close to home. So, you chose Wisconsin."

"Which is a lovely state 9 months out of the year," Chris defended, "And we couldn't stay in California. Mom and Dad could pop in whenever they wanted to."

Wyatt smiled, lifting their joined hands and softly pecking the back of Chris's, "God forbid that happens."

Chris laughed, "You need to head to Spanish, you're already late."

Wyatt smirked, "I could just skip and we could-"

"I have an exam," Chris interrupted, "So go. I'll brave the last few feet by myself through this God forsaken snow."

"I'll have hot chocolate waiting for you,"

Chris smiled, "Knew there was a reason why I loved you."

Wyatt chuckled, "Go Kit. And maybe we'll build a snowman tonight."

"Yeah…no."


	18. Wrest

He felt the slick, cold metal slide through his body. The thick, overpowering taste of iron erupted into his mouth as he fell to the ground. He could feel his life slipping through his fingers as he choked. And he could feel his tears leaking from his eyes as he heard his brother scream his name from the neighboring cell; but, the last thing he heard was the sick taunting of the demon mocking his brother as he wept for his dying lover.


	19. Grounding

He felt the raw power coursing through his veins; and, it was utterly intoxicating. To wield so much energy was a drug like no other. He could levy towns to mere dust with a wave of his hand. He could kill those who harmed him and his family with a mere blink of an eye. He could right the wrongs of those that have hurt his kind with a snap of fingers. He could eradicate the secrecy and shadow that the magical community had to hid under with a simple breath. And in a mere step, he could show the mortals who truly ruled this Earth.

But when he felt a hand reach out to his, fingers sliding between his own and latching on, the power vanished. He didn't feel the swaying voice that urged him to change the world. He clutched the other hand tightly and held it close to his chest. When he peered up, scared, sympathetic green eyes peered back at him, tears swimming in the irises as they stood in a field that was scorched with his power; but yet, he was unscathed. Even in the midst of temptation, his magic knew not to hurt the one closest to him. Bring their hands closer, he pressed lips firmly on to his rock's knuckles and pray to every deity he knew of that his brother would never leave his side; for he feared for the world if he did.


End file.
